Why Should I Worry
by komotumushi
Summary: Jake is fixing Callie's car alone. Chance is sick with the cold, but something is a little more off about the large tabby then he lets on. Jake thinks about all these things and wonders... maybe his friend... didn't want to be his friend anymore...


**One minute I'm in Central Park**

**Then I'm down on Delancey Street**

**From the Bow'ry to St Marks**

**There's a syncopated beat**

Sang out through the shop. Jake's tail moving to the sound as he worked on the car. Callie's car. After all, Chance was sick with a cold and wasn't able to do much other than sleep it off. He had the music low so only he could hear it and not to bother his sleeping friend. He began to tap his foot to the tune, smiling as he worked. He was hoping to get Callie's car done in time for her to pick it up that afternoon, but he had to pull double the work after all. Chance was sick. He scowled. He wasn't able to get whatever Chance had though, thanks to the flu and cold shot he had gotten. He never understood Chance's fear of needles, but he never asked the larger tabby.

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

**I'm streetwise**

**I can improvise**

**Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

**I'm streetsmart**

**I've got Megakat City heart**

He snorted at this. It was odd about the song, after all, he and Chance knew the streets of Megakat City like the back of their paws. After all, as the SWAT Kats, they had too. As enforcers, they had to as well, but that never really went far. He rolled his eyes at the thought before he began to stop his tapping. He had work to finish. He began to work a littler harder, hoping to get things done in time, if not, he would have to explain to Callie why the car was in such disrepair when she was so used to it being done and ready to be driven away. Shucking off the welding mask, he smiled. There, that did it. He then let his ears twitch to the song and he raised a brow. He was sure Chance had more heart than anyone in the city. After all, his friend had grown up in the heart of the worst place to grow up. He on the other hand and grown up in a rather nice little suburb of a place, never having to worry about dinner on the table or a fight upstairs.

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**I may not have a dime**

**But I got street savoire faire**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

**And I got street saviore faire**

He smiled at this. Yep, that was Chance. He then frowned. Well, it had been. As of late, Chance was to busy looking sideways, mumbling things, or just plain out ignoring him. After all, Chance usually had dates during the weekends, but now… now he didn't. Now he just stayed at the shop and worked into the late hours. Jake had gone out on a few dates, coming up with his dates to find Chance still working on cars, or on the bike he had bought. Remodeling it time after time. Chance was changing, and he didn't understand. He hoped it was just the fact his friend was ill.

**The rhythm of the city**

**But once you get it down**

**Then you can own this town**

**You can wear the crown**

Smiling at this, he laughed a little. Crown? Yeah right. With the enforcers trying to arrest them every chance they could, it was a wonder they weren't already in jail. Well, that had to do more with Chance than anything. That kat could pilot. He sighed some, running a hand through his fur in wonder. After all, who would believe that the hot shot gunner was nothing without the pilot. After all, if Chance was to get hurt… he froze and paled at the thought. Chance… hurt… in a way that he would never heal. He was getting sick and he rushed to the bathroom, throwing up with a stunned expression on his face. He looked at the mirror, wondering what that was all about.

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**I may not have a dime**

**But I got street savoire faire**

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**It's just bebopulation**

**And I got street saviore faire**

Jake sighed after he had brushed his teeth, making his lunch to the music as he listened even more intently. The song made him smile more as he thought about it. Not a dime was a way to put it. He looked at their emptying fridge and pouted. If it wasn't for Chance's rather odd ability to handle money with care when it came to such things, he was sure the both of them would be in debt a hell of a lot longer than they would be. Two more years of this and they would have the Enforcers paid off, but then again, he didn't want to leave the old junk yard anymore. Maybe he could buy it and use it for himself. And Chance could work with him. He paled again. What if Chance didn't want to stay and work with him?

**Ev'rything goes**

**Ev'rything fits**

**They love me at the Chelsea**

**They adore me at the Ritz**

He glared at his stereo. Oh hell no. If anything, the SWAT Kats were welcomed by the people everywhere, but if he was to step into one of those places as Jake Clawson, his 'trashy' self would be thrown out in a heartbeat. After all, he was a dirty, greasy, rather sickly thin looking tom. He looked down at himself. Well, that was odd. That was the first time he had ever though about himself so harshly in such a long time. The last time had been when he first came to the Enforcers, long before he met Chance.

**Why should I worry?**

**Why should I care?**

**And even when I cross that line**

**I got street savoire faire**

He looked back at his feet with wide eyes. He had been thinking about Chance far to much that day and he looked up when he heard coughing. "Chance, you idiot, go back to bed," he ordered and the large tabby smirked. "Sorry, heard my favorite song… tried to get you to turn it up…" said the large kat and Jake's eyes blinked several times before he smiled. "Go lay down, I'll make you some soup… and I can play the song again…" "Thanks buddy…" was said and the large kat headed back to his room, the boards creaking under him.

Jake chuckled some and went to press the button to replay the song before he stopped. Wait, favorite song? Chance never said this was his favorite song. Hell, the kat was hard to get anything out of when it came to the things he liked. He was always letting Jake do what he wanted. Jake realized this and he narrowed his eyes. He was going to let Chance be himself a bit more. After all, maybe it would stop making him so distant.

He didn't like a distant Chance. It was just… weird.

But he was only distant around him…

Just him…

He stopped what he was doing.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore…" he whispered.

The world came crashing down around him with that statement.


End file.
